The Story Behind Bowser
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: Ever wonder how our fat ugly tyrant came to be who he is now? If so, get ready to be surprised. If not, uh, here's a free lollipop.


**Another oneshot by ME! This one is an origination story on Bowser. The idea came up when I was listening to this song called "Tortuga." Anyway, I just thought it would be a good idea to post it here! **

**Again, I have nothing against M&L O.K. (if I did, explain to me why I would make one of my OCs their NICE COUSIN? I like them, it's just I require a good plot for origination stories.) I also hate Bowser's guts, but I just thought this would be funny. **

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any characters. **_**But we likes our precious. **_**Stop doing that. **_**Oh noes, we will steals our precious. **_**I said QUIT IT! **_**Let's claim our precious.**_**GET OUTTA MY HEAD!**

**Bowser's Castle: Bowser's Bedroom**

The Koopa King was rolling around in bed restlessly, trying ever so hard to get to sleep. It was hopeless. All he could think about was the real reason why he wanted to destroy Mario.

**Flashback: Sometime in the 60's or 70's (probably the latter)**

Yes, he was really seeking revenge because Mario had defeated him many times. But, there's a twist.

You see, he wasn't always a koopa. In fact, he actually was an average-sized, regular turtle. Yes, you see, Bowser Morton Koopa was really just Bowzer Morton. He was none other than Mario and Luigi's pet turtle.

He was named Bowzer because it sounded like that deep-voiced singer from Sha Na Na's nickname "Bowzer." The Morton part was just random.

Anyway, he was the beloved pet of Mario and Luigi. They had so many good times together. The brothers would go for walks and carry the turtle with them all the way to a lake that they thought of as a hangout. There, they would play together for hours and hours.

But that ended one fatal day, when Bowzer Morton was resting under a tree with the brothers. The neighborhood bullies decided to pay them a visit, and took Bowzer Morton with them.

The Bros. tried to fight back, but alas, the bullies gave no mercy.

The bullies took Bowzer to their tree house and strapped him to a RC car.

They then took the car with poor BM attached on it to the lake where the brothers were, planning how to get Bowzer back. They looked up to see them, with the car Bowser was strapped to. The duo tried to catch the car, but every time they would pounce at it, the bullies would move the car.

The bullies then drove the car through the busy streets, running after it to see where it would crash. It miraculously made it through the traffic of the town, but was headed for a nuclear power plant. (AN: BOO NUCLEAR POWER! GO SOLAR POWER!)

The brothers ran after the car, but they were too late. One of the bullies chucked the car over the fence, and little Bowzer's restraints (which were just pieces of masking tape) ripped from impact.

The turtle was sent flying through the air, and landed inside a barrel of the nuclear waste. (yes, I know, the nuclear waste thing is cliché. Just roll with it) The brothers were angry at the bullies, so they fought back (or perhaps, avenged Bowzer Morton) by pouncing on them and twisting their arms.

When the bullies fled in fear, the two decided to give Bowzer a funeral at the lake (even though they couldn't burry him, on account of they didn't have the body) that the three had shared so many memories at.

Now, you're probably thinking: "Wouldn't he have died? This makes no sense!" Well, stop and let me finish.

Bowzer had survived pretty much everything. But he looked different. He was much, much, MUCH bigger. He looked a lot uglier, he had some red hair, and he had spikes on his shell. But best (or worst) of all, he could talk. He had a deep voice, (ironic, noting that the singer he was named after had quite a deep voice.) and was very angry at those bullies who had made him suffer.

He decided to pay them a visit. Let's just say, those bullies never bothered a living soul again.

Bowzer Morton then decided to go visit the Mario Brothers, but when he did, he was beaten with sticks by the two. They hadn't recognized them.

Several years later, after the Donkey Kong incidents, and a few years before the SMB incident, Bowzer wanted the brothers that had shown him love to show him love again. His horrid appearance made many people run away from, or hit him.

He was walking one day, when he was pushed into a large pipe. (had to be large, couldn't have fallen down it if it was small) The next thing he knew, he was in another world.

Bowzer Morton began to scheme, finding that this realm was a kingdom. He thought that if he ruled the kingdom, he could be accepted. He created his own kingdom, populated mostly by aggressive turtle-like creatures called koopas, and mushroom-like creatures called goombas. There were other populations too.

Bowzer, now Bowser then decided to kidnap the monarch Princess Peach Toadstool, and force her to give up her kingdom. This plan was destroyed by none other than, Mario and Luigi.

**Present**

Bowser was crushed that his own two pals, the two that used to take him down to the lake, would have beaten him up as many times as they had. Though the old tyrant called Mario and Luigi nemeses, he still has a small, small, SMALL little spot in his old, dried-up piece of crust of a heart for those two.

**Mario and Luigi's House: Luigi's Bedroom**

Luigi was restlessly rolling in bed as well. He couldn't help but think about Bowzer Morton. Why was Bowser's name so similar to his old pet turtle's name. BM died in nuclear waste. Or, did he? It was all a big mystery to Luigi, who couldn't stop thinking about his old pet turtle.

**There you have it. My thoughts on Bowser's background story. Well, not one of my best stories, but trust me, I DON'T LIKE BOWSER! He SUCKS OUT LOUD! Get it? I. No. Likey. Bowser.** **Or. Bowzer. What. Ever! I. Need. A. Fricken. Cheese. Burger. NOW! PEACE!**


End file.
